My Secret Admirer: The Timberly and Chcolate Boy Series
by fancakes
Summary: When Timberly goes to her locker on her first day of highschool and find a letter that signs as her lover. Lila then comes to the rescue to help her find her lover.
1. A Scented Letter

It was afterschool and Lila and I were hanging out at Hillwood park. She became my new bestfriend when I came to Hillwood High for the first time.

Then I told her about the letter. Lila can I tell you something? I asked. Oh sure you can ask and tell me anything is it I'm all ears.

You see Lila, when I opened my locker, I found an envelope with a heart sticker. When I opened it, It smelled like Pink Chiffon and a hint of vanilla.

Wow it must of smelled ever so nice said Lila. Oh and It did I responed back. It contained a short and sweet messeage: _Dear Timberly, My smile is_

 _always lifted up whenever I see you in the hallways. My heart skips a beat when we'er in classes together. Your the one that is always on my mind._

 _Meet me at the soccer field next friday at 3:15. You'll be surprised when you see me. Signed, your seceret admirer._ Whoa someone has already

started liking you and it's still the first week of school Lila told me. So what now? I asked all confused. Well... I don't know your going to have to

wait... unless. Unless what? and I'm still confused. We could try to look for him she stated. I hestitated, I ... I don't know. This does'nt sound like a

good idea I uttered back. Well we know one thing! said Lila. And what's that? I questioned her with a smile. He likes soccer. So? I asked

in a puzzled manner. He told you to meet him at a soccer field. Sented letter and soccer, Ok we'll stat there. _**In The Jungle Gym:**_ Whoa! take a look

at this! I wispered into Lorenzo's ear. What are you looking at Jason? he asked me. He was still hanging by a tread on the jungle gym steps looking

helpless. Um a little help here! he wined. You still can't climb the jungle can you? I smirked at him. Lorenzo sighed, Sadly no but can you at least

help me before I fall to my death he said in a weak voice. I held out my hand to him so he can help himself climb the rest of the way. Afterwords I

gave him my binoculars so he can take a look too. When he did get a good view, he had a large grin and was in awe at the sight he saw them. Is that

Lila?! he asked with excitement. Yea so? I said sarcastically. She looks so nice and pretty . Ok Lorenzo you can stop making goo goo eyes now we'er

here to help me. We'll get to you later. Thats why we'er here in the first place. I cried. We then both face plamed ourselves. Oh I totally forgot I'm

sorry Jason said Lorenzo. It's ok I responded kindly. You Know Timberly looks nice to I said dreamly. Yes she looks nice too, they both look nice too

Lorenzo stated. _**Lila and Timberly:**_ It's gettting late and Gerald might come looking for me. Well it was ever so nice spending time with you Tim.

We then gave each other a hug and went to uour homes.


	2. Fall Formal Dates

The next day: Hey you guys come check this out. What is it Jason? the guys questioned me. Its a poster for what it looks like for a fall formal. And yes they

call me by my real name you know ever since Arnold helped me get over my chocolate addiction. The Fall formal is in two weeks. So what it's in two weeks

said Sid. We all need dates I cried. So, that's not hard said Harold. And on account of that both you and Lorenzo over there can't find dates yourselves. Oh yea

we'll prove it to you said Lorenzo who just had to appear out of thin air. What are you doing Lorenzo? I shouted. We can't just add more problems to our plates

I ranted. Well ok I'll stop agreed Lorenzo. Good I smiled back in response. Jason your suppose to be helping me. Helping him with what? questioned the

others. We had the most nerve wrecking faces. I think i had a lump in my throat by that point. Um none of your business I screamed. Besides ah class starts

in 5 minutes ah gotta go blurted out weakly. Then Lorenzo and I sprinted off to class. Whats their problem? said Sid. I don't know replied Harold with a

puzzled look on his face. I think they might be hiding something from us said Stinky. I wonder what? thought Sid. **_Lunch Time:_** Lorenzo and I sometimes sit

with Sid Harold and Stinky but most of the time we sit at our own table. today it's been occupied by Gerald and the cool kids. I just hope that one of us

doesn't spill the beans. So what should we talk about guys? jested Sid in a sneaky voice. Oh no here it comes I thought to myself. I had a feeling that they

might suspect something from this morning. Um I don't know Lorenzo whimpered under his breath. Lets talk about you guys instead advised Sid and Stinky

Harold didn't really talk as much at lunch. Like always he's eating. Yea what was up with you guys back there. I mean you guys freaked out when we were

talking about dates for the formal. Lorenzo: I just hope the girls don't hear us he thought in his head. And he should be worried, the girls table was right

behind us. _**At the girls table:**_ Oh Rhonda you look ever so lovely today smiled Lila kindly. Yup Rhonda always looked flawless and ever boy liked her. I guess

my secret admirer doesn't have any relationship thoughts on her. Oh Lila your always so sweet to me ever since we met. Then Helga came to our table. She

looked miserable! Probably because Arnold won't be there to take her to fall formal since he moved to San Lorenzo 3 years ago. But I do wish her the best.

so girls whats the talk today sighed Helga sarcastically. Um well we just started talking about the fall formal informed Phoebe. Phoebe became an important

person to me well one because shes my brother's girlfriend and also shes a good friend plus shes a great person to ask for advise besides Arnold. Helga

sighed, It's not like it's important to me you ever since Arnold left for San Lorenzo. You know Helga you don't need a date just to go to the formal or any

events. I promise it wont be that bad I pleaded with a smile. And you wont be alone either Rhonda chimed in. We got your back we all hollered in unison

We all gave Helga a huge hug. Oh my gosh thank you she cried in response. Helga was shedding a small tear but it was nothing too major. _**Back at the boys**_

 _ **table:**_ Um what just happened over there? whispered Stinky. Lorenzo and I were gazing over there the whole time. I just hope it didn't bother them.

What are you two idiots looking at shouted Harold. We still had those star struck looks in our eyes. When Harold pulled on us, I was still blushing but had a

scared look on my face. Lorenzo on the other hand, was disappointed and upset but he was still blushing too. Alright you two spill it out said Sid.


	3. Dance Commites and Secrets

_Timberly's POV_ : A week later: It was Thursday and wanted to sign up for decorating for the fall formal. It was better than staying home all day. Lila and the others came along too.

And of course Rhonda would be there. She like the fashion goddess or something. Lila and I were working on the big banner. Timberly can you go get some paint and glitter she requested.

Sure Lila what colors do you need what type of glitter glue? or regular? I asked? doesn't matter and regular please Lila replied. As I was walking with all of the stuff blocking my view, I accidentally bumped into something or maybe a some ... one.

I flung across the room and the paint and glitter went every were. It was paint was all over my clothes and in my hair. Plus to top it all off , the glitter was an extra layer. I looked like a walking rainbow. Then all of a sudden a person was in front of me and offered me their hand.

He was tall had Jet Black hair and had nice clothes. Hi Timberly! looks like yo need some help. He said. Do I know you because you look awfully familiar I told him. Tim it's me Chocolate Boy, well people now a days call me Jason.

I couldn't believe it, he changed tremendously. Okay Jason, why don't you help me get cleaned up ok thanks. I rushed him. Alright agreed Jason with a smile. Boy did he change, a lot! _No POV_ : Lilia watched as her new best friend was ,leaving with a nice guy.

Even though Lila didn't have that much paint and glitter, she stilled worked on the banner. Then Lorenzo saw that she needed some more hi Lila, I came here to bring you more paint said Lorenzo with a nervous smile.

Why thank you Lorenzo that's ever so kind of you But I just finished she says back to him. Um that's ok I can help you put it up. Okay Lila agreed. Lorenzo was blushing a lot. So was she.


End file.
